Episode 7: A Passionate Debut! Dark Grasper!
EPISODE 7---A PASSIONATE DEBUT! DARK GRASPER! Episode Overview After the big battle, Dark Grasper drops in unexpectedly on the Twin Tail Warriors. However, several verbal misunderstandings take place, one after another, between Dark Grasper and TailRed. Finally, Dark Grasper leaves. Dark Grasper pays another unexpected visit, but this time to the arena where the Elemelians are reviewing the last battle on a monitor. Several altercations break forth challenging Dark Graspers position and leadership, but she quickly dispatches the troublemakers. She then retires to her personal quarters, and morphs into an ordinary teenage girl, wearing an expensive track suit. Her robot attendant takes time to consult with her. Dark Grasper becomes the subject of discussion among the humans and Twoearle, at the underground Command Center. She comes up for discussion again at the school's Twin Tail Club clubroom. But just then, another attack by the Elemelians is announced, with the Twin Tail Warriors doing their henshins, and swinging into action. The Twin Tail Warriors knock off Papillion Guildy in short order, with TailYellow seemingly having too, too much fun ! At about the same time, Dark Grasper, as the singing idol Ilsuna Anko, records her cable TV special. Back in her dressing room, she then muses, in a flashback, about how Kerberos Guildy was her mentor, but how a disagreement about her future hairstyle leads to a final battle, and Kerberos Guildy's demise. Next day at the school clubroom, Soji and Erina are given bad advice by Twoearle, since Twoearle is not familiar with how human social interaction is accomplished. This leads to a downward spiral of Erina's reputation and image at school. Amid all that is happening, Erina's mom decides that Erina needs an arranged marriage. This Episode's Story As evening begins with a beautiful sunset ! Dark Grasper pays a surprise visit to the dilapidated warehouse, and the victorious Twin Tail Warriors. Surprisingly, she is wearing what appears to be Black Tail Gear, and furthermore, she mistakes TailRed for Twoearle. However, the real Twoearle begins to broadcast her voice via a helmet mike and speaker, so that it appears that TailRed is speaking with Twoearle's voice. But a red flag goes up in Dark Grasper's mind, as she sees " Twoearle " with a flat chest. But the dubious reason offered seems to hold water, as Dark Grasper calls it a 'noble resolve'. Dark Grasper, next, wants " Twoearle's " e-mail address, but that is also deflected with a nonsensical excuse. Finally, Dark Grasper leaves with the vow to once again form a romantic shipping bond with Twoearle. As what has become their custom, the Elemelians review the video download of the last battle in the comfort of the assembly hall and theater inside their Battle Headquarters. TailRed and TailYellow are studied extensively, but TailBlue's ( the most powerful Twin Tail ! ) efforts are discarded as unimportant ! Dark Grasper pays a surprise visit to the assembly hall, and is met with derision for being a mere humanoid teenage girl in charge of the whole shebang. A foolhardy Elemelian is invited to challenge her, but comes away defeated and almost naked. Next, Dark Grasper wants everyone's e-mail address. A second foolish Elemelian claims not to have a cell phone, only to have it immediately throw off a ringtone. That one is also punished and unclothed by Dark Grasper, who soon leaves the meeting. Retiring to her private quarters, Dark Grasper morphs into Acena, her casual human form, now wearing an expensive velour sweat suit. Her robot servant takes the opportunity to give her some much needed advice. Back at the Twin Tail Command Center, the recent battle and Dark Grasper's visit is also discussed. Dark Grasper is, indeed, a powerful humanoid, only appearing to be a mere human teenage girl. Even though it may turn out to be that the Twin Tails have to battle a human-like girl, they all pledge co-operation with one another. Next day, at the school's clubroom, Aika and Twoearle are arguing again, no surprise there. But on the TV monitor, another one of Dark Grasper's personality sides is now presenting herself as a twin tailed teen singing idol, Ilsuna Anko, and giving a live music performance that is being recorded for presentation later on cable TV. The group is mesmerized by the performance, until an alert comes through the monitor to announce another Elemelian attack. Lead to a white, sandy beach near a beach resort, the Twin Tails are introduced to Papillion Guildy. He wishes to kiss TailRed, but wastes no time in launching a multi-faceted attack, quickly defused by TailYellow. Not to be outdone, Pappillion Guildy tries the same attack again, and again TailYellow counters, this time acting like she is having way too much fun ! TailBlue removes TailRed from the battle scene, while TailYellow employs Arua Piller and Voltic Judgement to polish off Pappillion Guildy. About the same time that the Twin Tails are finishing up by speculating on Dark Grasper's plans, Ilsuna Anko is finishing up the filming of her TV Special. Back in her dressing room, she morphs into Dark Grasper, and with a flashback, muses how Kerberos Guildy trained her as a warrior, a singing idol, and how to act like a mere human girl. FLASHBACK---Kerberos Guildy has trained Dark Grasper well, but now has a final request. He wants her to wear her hair in braids, since girls with braids is his human fetish. Dark Grasper refuses to comply, because she insists that Twin Tails and Glasses are the best combination ( in her opinion, anyway ! ) for teen girls to wear. In true Elemelian style, they decide to fight it out over Dark Grasper's future hairstyle. Within a few moments, Dark Grasper wins with her special powers, and collects the crystal orb remaining from Kerberos Guildy's demise. (#) Back at the Command Center, Erina is resting after her big win earlier today. However, the friends concur that Erina/TailYellow needs a readjustment concerning her attitude about confronting the Elemelians on the battlefield. Her secret S&M personality seems to be bleeding through on the battlefield. After she awakes, another wrong impression becomes apparent with Erina, too. She thinks that argument and strife are what holds friends together. Soji comes under scrutiny, too, with respect for females is supposedly taken as the wrong way to build friendship with them. In a downward spiral because of Twoearlie's ignorance of Human Relations and Human Nature, both Soji and Erina are given bad advice about understanding such social concerns. Next day at school, Erina is still laboring under a misconception about friendship between teens of the opposite sex. Without realizing it, the socially shy, reserved girl is making herself look very brash and foolish in front of her classmates. Ilsuna Anko gives an open-air concert at the high school that Soji, Aika, and Erina attend. Akia obtains a souvenir pair of glasses. And amid all that is going on recently, Erina's mother decides that Erina needs an arranged marriage. Category:Episodes